


Cuddles for the pack

by Sternenzauber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, werwolf! Carl, werwolf! Judith, werwolf! Negan, werwolf! Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenzauber/pseuds/Sternenzauber
Summary: Rick should have known that Negan meant Trouble when they met him on the road. But now ist too late. Now Negan owns his cute little family





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to play around with

Rick was used to being hyperalert 24/ 7. Being a father of two, one as recklecss as Carl and one still as dependent as Judith, it came with the whole father package.  
Of course Rick knew that his situation wasnt ideal, but he kept telling himself that three was a pack somehow. And he could count on Carl to keep Judith safe, when he was hunting.   
They normally spent their days as humans and the nights in their animal form. Rick was so used to being alone now, they hadnt seen anyone else, be it wolf or human in month.   
Maybe that was the reason why it came as a shock when they met Negan. He hadnt even caught up on his smell before Rick saw him.  
The much bigger male was growling agressivly.  
Rick took a moment to think about his options. Fighing him would result in bloodshed. He couldnt risk his childrens safety. So he cowered down and let go of the rabbit that he had just caught. Carl and Judith would go hungry tonight. But better hungry than dead.   
The other wolf came closer, his whole body language spoke of easy dominance. He snarled and pushed Rick on his back. Then he took two bites of the meal and hurled the dead rabbit over to Ricks whelps.  
Rick didnt dare move. Carl and Judith didnt dare eat a mouthfull.  
Not until a moist, cold snout nudged against Ricks nose. Tentative Rick licked his oppressors snout clean. The other wolf let it happen for a few minutes, then he pushed Rick to the ground. Fighting with two pups on every paw for sure was a very stupid idea. So Rick tilted his head back, offered his throat and hoped the enemy would be mercifull.   
Carl and Judy were crying.  
His youngest was so upset that the change took over automatically. In a minute a human baby sat where the wolf cub had been a moment ago. And she was bawling like a banshee. Out of the need to protect her,Carl took on his human form too. He remained on his knees as not to startle the newcomer.  
„Get away from him, you mangey animal…“ Carls fingers closed around a little rock to throw at the wolf.   
„I would only do that if i were you, if i had an appreciation for a sore behind, young man.“ Carl closed his eyes, opened them again, closed them again and started anew.   
He had never seen anybody turn so quickly, in the rate of a heartbeat.  
It pained him to see his father on the ground, bareing his throat. A moment later his father had turned too, he remained kneeling in the dirt. Rick curled himself in, obviously ashamed of his nakedness.  
The man was taller than his father, stronger too. In contrary to his father he didnt seem to mind his lack of clothing at all.  
„Now look at you, arent you three the cutest little family, i ve ever seen? Yes you are. I think I m going to keep you.“  
No discussion, no objection. The look in the mans eyes was crystal cold.  
And then Rick saw red. He turned back and tried for the mans throat. Before Carl could take another breath the bigger wolf was back in action and held his father down.  
„Bad dog! Just for that you will go hungry tomorrow. Will make you more pliant.“  
Rick whimpered.   
„Will you be good? Can I let you up?“  
Ricks breath was hitched.   
„You would love to tear me to shreds, wouldnt you? Well, you are out of luck, little dog. Now, be good and turn back, hm?“  
Three deep breaths later the tyrant had a handfull of curls in his hand instead of a handfull of fur.   
„Whats your name, sunshine?“  
The stranger looked deep into Ricks eyes and smiled.   
„Hey, Rick. I m Negan. Care to tell me your puppies names? Or do I have to find out all alone again? Kiddies? Come over here.“  
„Stay away from them!“ Rick tried to get to his feet.  
„Relax, Ricky. Not gonna eat them for now. Hm, let me see. That your son huh? Little one here isnt yours, where did you get it from?“  
„My…my friends child...I … I m raising her as my own.“  
„Well arent you a little saint, Rick.“  
Negan ran his fingers through Ricks hair. „Born or bitten?“  
„Bitten. My son was born like this. Judy got turned by her father.“  
The man looked the boy in the eyes. „Hey, Carl. I m Negan, but I m guessing you understood that the first time around.“  
Stressed out and angry Carl snarled.   
„Tsss. Thats no way to behave. What kind ofupbringing is that supposed to be anyway?“  
Negan stared Carl down until the boy averted his gaze and backed down.  
Negan grinned. „Yep. I like you three. As I said I m going to keep you.“ No room for discussion.

„Look, Rick, thats how its going to be now: You hunt for me, I provide protection.“  
The father of two didnt look exactly happy.  
„Its hard enough to find enough food for us three.“  
„I m sure you can come up with something, you are a clever boy, Ricky, arent you?“ Negan grinned.  
Rick waited until he scented another animal, a rabbit. Warily he watched Negan bath his youngest. Judy scrambled around under Negans tongue and tried to get a nib at the bigger wolfs ears. Negan had the patience of a saint with her.  
„The rabbit isnt gonna catch itself, Rick“, he heared Negan in his head.  
When Rick returned with his catch he came just in time to watch his eldest squirm under Negans tongue.   
„Your son is a brat. And so filthy. Wont hold still for daddy.“  
„I gave him a bath this morning.“  
„Yeah. In your dreams, Ricky. Now. Come here.“  
Rick only caught on when he felt a wet hot tongue slide across his face. „Are you serious?“  
„As serious as a heartattack, Ricky. I wont let my charges go dirty. Now be good and hold still.“  
„Yuk…yuk! Stop that. I m not a baby anymore, can do it myself…“  
„Oh yeah? Why didnt you then? Hold still.“ Long, wet, warm lick after long, wet, warm lick came running up Ricks face. Negan payed close attention to Ricks snout. It seemed almost as if Negan was kissing him.  
„Now. Good catch, my boy. Let me have a taste.“ Rick watched the wolf tear into his catch. He took one, two bites, then he passed the animal on to Ricks pubs.  
Rick, who didnt get anything, like he was promised the day before, turned back into his human form. Tentativly he reached a hand out and patted the carnivors head.   
„You are so soft and warm. Cuddly.“ Negan let a pink tongue show and licked at Ricks fingers. Negan took a step back and jumped. Easily he tackled Rick down to the ground and rested his big head on Ricks chest.  
„Woah! You are quite heavy.“  
Curiously Negan noozeled his snout into Ricks neck. Rick broke out in sweat. The carnivor let him feel his teeth a little bit. The message was clear: Make one wrong move and you are done for. Then the hot moist tongue reappeared.  
Carefully Rick started to pet the wolf, gently touched his ears and watched them twitch.  
„Let me up, please?“ he whispered.  
Negan turned back to human and held his hand out.   
But instead of helping Rick to his feet he pulled the other man over his knee.  
„No, please! I was good, I didnt do anything wrong! I fed you, like you asked.“  
„You ve got to be bloody kidding me, Rick. That scrap of food is enough for your puppies maybe, but surley you understand that I need a lot more than that, right?“  
He punished Rick like a schoolboy until the other man was sobbing. To Negans suprise Rick hadnt put up a fight at all. He just took it.  
His hand came cracking down on Rick for the thirtieth time and he stopped. Negan leaned over Rick and whispered: „Next time there wont be your sorry excuse of a trouser to shield you. The time after that it will be a switch, not my hand. And after that it will be my belt. Got it?“  
„Yes sir. I ll be good.“  
„You are a good boy, Ricky. You are learning. You will do better soon, im sure of that. Now go and protect your pups, there is one of the dead ones coming, i ll take care of him.“  
The walker was done for in two minutes.   
„Now be good and fetch me something more to eat. Said I m hungry.“


	2. Not alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they settle into a routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience

When Rick came back with his catch he immediatly went for licking at Negans snout.   
The bigger animal made a sound that could be mistaken for chuckling. „Are you sorry, little whelp? For not bringing enough food? Huh? I ll let it slide this time.“  
Negan nibbeled at Ricks ear, not in punishment fashion, but Rick could feel it. He whimpered a little. Negan enganged him in a play fight. Rick didnt see a point. He changed back into his human form.   
„You and I both know that you are stronger than me. Stop it. Please?“  
In the blink of an eye Negan was over him, holding him down by the wrists, no longer a wolf.   
„Good boy, Rick. You are learning. I m proud of you.“ He held his hand out and helped the other man up.   
„You think that will stick for a while or do you need another round across my knee?“  
„It will stick. Please, dont.“  
„See? That wasnt so hard now, was it? But apparently it is hard for that puppy of yours. Your boy is growling at me all morning, like i pissed in his drinking well.“  
Rick looked over to Carl who was standing above his sister. He looked absolutly ferral.  
„He…he only wants to protect his younger sibling.“  
„Didnt make a move towards her, did I? Now, be good and go hunting again, Rick. You dont think that a meager little rat is enough now, do you?“  
No. Rick didnt think that. But he noticed that Negan would allways make sure that his children were fed first. That calmed him down a bit.  
„You…you wont do anything to my children…wont you?“  
„Of course not. I ll keep them safe. Thats our agreement. You provide for me, I protect you and your candidly sweet little family.“  
Carl snarled.   
„And if your son is being good he wont have to be the next one taken over my knee.“  
Rick implored his son with a pleading look. Then he turned around and went on his next hunting trip.   
In the meanwhile, Negan occupayed his time with giving Carl another bath.   
„Filthy, filthy, filthy. When did your daddy wash you latley? Stop squirming. What is it with you Grimes boys and squirming all over the place? Wont get you out of my bath. Your sister here is a good girl, pliant, obedient, holds still when daddy wants to clean her up. But on the other hand, she isnt your blood, so…“  
„Do you ever shut the hell up?“  
„Nope, but you can turn into a boy if you want to, then you wont have to listen to me talking.“  
„ I m not letting a wolf clean me. God, no, that would be so weird.“  
„Try it.“  
Carl took a deep breath and let his body do the change.  
When the hot wet pink tongue lapped at his hands he started giggling. „You tickle me.“  
Like his father did he reached out carefully and started petting the wild animal. Carl smiled. „You are so soft and warm. Ihhh…“ Carl withdrew his hand, he was ticklish.   
Negan snarled lowely.Then he turned back to human too. „Now, go and wash your face in the well, then fetch some water for your sister.“  
„I m not leaving you alone with her.“  
„I wont eat her, if thats what you are worried about. Little one is dirty like the forest floor. But so obedient, see, she isnt squirming at all, unlike some little puppy I know.“  
„M not little.“  
„Oh really, who told you so?“

Judy was playing with Negans ears, she even tried to chew on them. The werwolf let it happen patiently. He nudged her gently, curious to see what would trigger the change from werwolf whelp to human baby in the toddler.  
Carl was fereal. He snarled, teeth bare, his snout crunched up in ugly wrinkles.  
„Leave her alone, i can do that too. Judys MY sister, you have no business to…“  
„Listen to yourself, whiney little puppy. You go listen to your elders and thats it for this evening. Really, did this so called father of yours teach you nothing? And stopp that snareling, will make you older quicker than it needs to be.“  
Judith got upset with them both arguing. She whimpered and started crying.   
„See what you ve done?! It will be fine Judy, the big bad wolf wont hurt you.“ Carl kissed his sister.  
„Ouch, you started telling her Little Red Riding Hood early? Spoiled innocence, really“, the older werwolf mocked mercilesly.  
Before Carl could respond something cheeky, his father had came back with his catch.   
„Now look at you, good boy, Rick. Yes, that will do nicely. And guess what, your pups here will get something off it too. Too bad you are still under restriction. Tomorrow, if you are good and if you can behave yourself.“  
Rick lowered his gaze and laid himself down at Negans paws.   
„Good boy, Rick.“ Negan licked at Ricks snout, kissing him. Then he changed back to his human form. Rick looked up. Grey jeans, black boots, black leather jacket. The man was oozing coolness. Rick stayed at Negans feet. A cold hand came down and petted his head.   
„Such a good boy, arent you? Yes you are.“  
Was this man really talking down to him as if he were a tame dog? Rick contemplated to snap at his fingers, but decided to forgoe this move. Too dangerous.  
„Normally i dont change after a meal. Too tough on the stomach, you see? Happened to you too?“  
Rick nodded.  
Negan went on to touch Ricks sensitive ears. He grinned. „I love those. So soft.“  
Ricks ears twitched.  
Negan nudged him in the side, signaling him to turn over. Rick whimpered.   
„No use resisting.“  
Unfortunatly Rick had to agree with that. So he rolled on his back and showed Negan his vulnerable belly.   
„Good boy, Ricky! See that wasnt so hard.“   
Rick closed his eyes. The man didnt smell like danger right now. It was just petting and cuddeling.   
„You like that, dont you? When was the last time someone petted you, Ricky?“  
I dont know. Maybe it was Lori? Rick thought about it, but couldnt find a clue on who it was.   
„Now, who is Lori?“  
She was my wife. We lost her, when she gave birth to Judy. Why can you read my mind even when you are human now?  
„Could as long as I can remember. Dont know. That puppy boy of yours is awfully cheeky by the way. And you are awfully unkempt. Now, hold still.“  
Negan retrieved a brush out of his pocket.   
No. I m not a dog. You cant do that.   
„Tell me again what i can and cant do, i dare you. No member of my pack will run around looking like this.“  
I m not a member of your pack.  
„Let me see: You hunt for me. I protect you. You sleep by my side. You so fucking are a member of my pack. Now stop arguing and hold still. Hold still, i said!“  
Rick whimpered again.   
„You would think you would enjoy getting groomed a bit? Dont you like being brushed?“  
No. Rick snapped in the direction of the brush, but didnt catch it.   
„Did you just try to fucking bite?“  
Negan leaned down and bit into Ricks ear, forcefully.  
„Bad dog. You dont do that. You dont bite daddy. Thats against the rules here.“  
Brush, brush, brush.  
„How dirty you are, boy. Mangey animal. Hold still.“  
Rick rolled over on his back and played safely. Negan petted his belly. „Thats a good boy, Ricky. See? That is nice, isnt it? Yes it is.“  
Rick ran his tongue over Negans fingertipps, whenever he could reach them.   
„Are you kissing? Sweet little thing, I knew it.“  
M not little.   
„Of course you are, you are smaller than me.“  
But not by far.  
„Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now. Where is that puppy boy of yours?“  
Carl wasnt as pliant as Rick. He snarled and growled.  
„I hate that! Stop that! Let me up!“  
„Go ahead, little monster, try and bite! See for yourself how far that will get you!“  
„I think you should do us all a favour and drop dead allready to save me the trouble of tearing into your throat!“  
„Now look at this badass! Did you come up with that threat all on your own or did you hear that somewhere? Really, Rick, someone ought to teach your boy here some manners. And no i dont think that I will go for a bite to the ear here. Last chance, Carl Richard Grimes. Hold still.“  
Go fuck yourself.   
„No, thanks, where would be the fun in that?“  
Do you ever shut the hell up?  
„Nope.“  
Rick saved the day once more when he nudged Negans leg. He held a packbag between his teeth.  
„Look at you, good boy, are you sharing your food with daddy? Let me have a look.“  
Babyfood, a few apples, dried bread and a few cans.  
Negan smiled and took a bite of an apple. Then he regarded Rick with a challenging look. Rick turned back obediently. His skin was covered in goosebumps in seconds.  
„No. Dont cover yourself. Come here and take a seat.“  
Negan took another bite of the apple, took the bite out of his mouth and held it out to Rick.   
„Dont play coy now, you licked blood off my snout an hour ago. Now you are grossed out because of some spit?“ Rick took the bite.   
„Thought so. Good boy.“ A warm, firm hand reached out and petted through Rick curls.  
Carl snarled and hissed.  
„What is your problem, little puppy, jealouse or what?“  
„Keep on dreaming.“  
Rick whined lowley and nudged his cheek against Negans hand. Absentmindly Negan caressed Ricks cheek.   
„Did you have a pack? Or were you on your own from the start?“  
„We had people. We lost them. What about you?“  
„I had people. I lost them.“ Negan echoed and regarded Rick with a challenging look. Rick lowered his gaze. Obviously the other man didnt want to share.   
„But dont you worry. You arent alone anymore. That must have been hard on you, keeping those two save all on your own.“  
Rick nodded. Then Negan leaned Ricks forehead against his own shoulder.   
„You can rest now. You arent alone anymore.“


End file.
